Barbell weight lifting apparatus normally consists of a bar, a plurality of discs of various weights with a central hole to permit each disc to slide onto the end of the bar, and two pairs of collars that are locked onto the bar to hold each set of disc weights in position at the ends of the bar. The selection of the appropriate weights and the assemblage of those weights on the bar is a time consuming delay, and the lack of any organized storage rack for miscellaneous weights lying around in disarray results in an eyesore. Attempts in the prior art to improve upon this system have either taken the form of designing specially formed weights (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,785) or incorporating the device into a large machine involving pulleys or levers (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,113, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,338 and 4,361,323). None of these improvements provides the desired facility of adjustment and yet retains the simplicity of a barbell device.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved barbell weight lifting device. It is another object of this invention to provide a simple barbell device with an automatically adjustable weight selection. Still other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.